


A Timeless Romance

by WhisperingKage



Category: Final Fantasy, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were made for each other, she was his light and he her darkness. Then one sad day they were ripped apart, separated by time and spaceyet their love was strong. One day it would overcome all and they would be together once again, or at least that's what they hopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timeless Romance

"Vincent!" Her pained scream echoed throughout the small bedroom, her labored breaths and rapidly beating heart echoed in her ears. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed into her knees. It was that nightmare again, the one that haunted her every waking and unconscious moment.

What made it worse for her was that it was not just a nightmare but a memory. A memory of her past and future, for you see Kagome Higurashi was not from the year two thousand and nine, oh no she was from a future thousands of years away. A future where the Earth was nothing more than a dead cell crumbling in on its self and fighting was an everyday occurrence, as was death and sorrow.

A future where she was just another experiment of that, that teme of a man Hojo, who was in fact the descendant of the current Hojo in this time another reason she wanted nothing to do with him, as was her Vincent.

Yes her Vincent they had been made as a pair he was her darkness and she was his light. And yet that teme, he had done such horrible things to her poor Vincent, yet he endured because that meant that he would leave her alone. But that didn't last; it was not long before that teme turned his sights on her.

She shivered at the memories of what that horrible man had done to her those were perhaps the darkest hours of her life, yet she had Vincent to help her get through it.

But now, now he had no one to help him and her soul cried out at that thought. Hojo being the teme that he was saw the growing love between them and had separated them, he had thrown her into the past via one of his many contraptions, while her poor Vincent had to watch on in horror, she would always remember his tearful and anguished face as he screamed for her, while pounding on the bullet proof glass in a vain attempt to reach her.

She shuddered and curled in on herself she would never forget his primal scream of pain as she was enveloped in the flash of light that had taken her away from him and dumped her of in an unknown time and place.

She was just thankful the young man of the shrine she had been dumped off at had allowed her to stay with him and his newlywed wife, even more so that they had let her stay after they noticed that she did not age like a normal human, because she was not one.

It was because of their kindness that she stayed with them now, even though the young man was now old and his wife long dead. She watched over him and his grown daughter and her son Souta, they had become a family to her and she dreaded the day the old man passed onto join his wife because he was like the father she had never had.

Yet she knew that she would still have Ku-loon and Souta. Yet she hated herself because while she had them her poor Vincent had no one, he was all alone, and had most likely turned in on himself, becoming cold and untrusting.

It was because of those thoughts that she never let herself fall in love, not that she could her heart belonged to him and always would. A new wave of tears flooded her eyes, Kami-sama how she missed her Vincent, but dark thoughts had been plaguing her as of late. What if he moved on? Found another to love, to take her place? What if he didn't remember her anymore? What if…what if he hated her? Her heart clenched at that thought. Yes she wanted him to be happy but…she wanted him to at least remember her fondly and that made her hate herself even more. Why was she being so selfish?

She buried her head more into her knees and was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the bright glow that appeared in her room and then disappeared as fast as it had come. Leaving behind a tall dark figure dressed in black and red.

His hard red eyes softened at the sight of the young woman curled up on her bed. His hands, both the normal one and the metal clawed one, clenched at the sounds of her sobs. He quietly kneeled in front of her bed, his tattered red cloak fanning out over the soft plush carpet; his long black hair fell over his red head band and blocked his view of the young woman before being roughly pushed back. His human tentatively reaching out to rest on her shaking back.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a large calloused hand caressed her back through her white nightgown and quickly turned to face him. Her blue eyes widened as a gasp left her mouth her small pale hands coming up to cover it.

"V-Vincent!" She stared at him as if afraid he would disappear any moment. He smiled softly at her, something he only did for her, and moved his human hand up her back and over her neck to tangle in her similar black blue hair.

"Hai, my Tenshi." She let out a chocked sob and launched herself at him causing him to land on the floor with her on top of him, crying into his chest.

He sighed as he wrapped his metal clawed hand around her dainty waist and held her to him, something he had been longing to do for the past forty years.

"Shh. Koi, I am here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

She nodded against his chest and nuzzled him taking in the scent that she had been dreaming of for the past forty years. She felt her eyes become heavy with sleep as she was held in his warm embrace his scent wrapping around her as she listened to his heart beat in her ear.

Her head rising and falling with his steady breaths, and it was then that she knew, knew that for the first time in forty years she would be able to sleep peacefully without the nightmares of her past coming back to haunt her because he was here with her and he would keep them at bay, as she would do for him. They were finally together again, like they were meant to be.


End file.
